Under the Moonlight's Glow
by QuietKitten
Summary: What happens when Reborn goes for a solitary walk but is surprised by Luce? RebornxLuce.


**A/N:**My first and only Reborn and Luce story. I love this pairing, it's kinda sad to see there isn't much love for them. I thought since I wrote something about them, I might as well share it with other RebornxLuce fans/shippers. I hope I didn't make the characters so OOC.

**Summary:**Reborn goes for a walk, but he's eventually surprised by Luce.

**Parings:**RebornxLuce

**Credits:**I do not own the characters. I only own the plot, which itself is pretty crappy, but I tried. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Reborn walked alone in the shadows of the night. After so much time awake in his bed, Reborn found it best to go on a walk outside. Walking relaxed the hitman, not only was it good exercise, but because it give him chance to go over his thoughts in peace. Tonight was especially a good night for a solitary walk.

The full moon hung over the dark sky, giving the world its soft and illumining glow. The moon looked nice among the tiny amounts of stars that decorated the sky. The weather was great, not too hot, but not too cold with a gentle breeze that drifted around Reborn.

Along the trees Reborn passed, his dark brown eyes saw something pass by, a white looking object moving in the distance. Reborn stopped in his tracks, feeling as the adrenaline ran through him.

Something was wrong. It was too late for anyone to be awake. Perhaps it was a robber or an animal that was lurking around the place. Reborn pulled out the gun he always carried inside his jacket.

He placed the weapon in front of him, walking in the direction he saw the strange sight. He passed through some trees, then walked through some small bushes. What he saw took him by surprise, making the hand with the gun he held, drop to his side. It was Luce, standing by herself, illuminated by the moon's light.

She was in her usual dress, a long white gown that swayed gently with the breeze. The hat that was usually was on her head was gone though. Reborn was not used to seeing her without the hat.

Luce's eyes focused on the moon; her were hands clasped together. Her expression was serious, with that beautiful smile she always carried absent from her face. She looked somewhat distressed, lost in her thoughts, far away from Reborn's reach.

Reborn put the gun away and began to walk towards her. "Luce." Reborn said as he approached her. The sound of his deep voice stirred Luce away from her thoughts. Quickly, Luce turned her head towards Reborn's direction. She began to smile at him, her deep blue eyes gazing at him. She looked a bit nervous, despite the calm appearance she was trying to give.

"Reborn." she said softly. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Reborn asked, stopping beside the female. He looked down at her, taking in the visible and subtle cues of her beautiful eyes.

"I could ask you the same question." she said, giving the best smile she could. That earned her a smirk from the hitman. "I couldn't sleep." Reborn answered. "Neither could I." Luce replied, her eyes suddenly looking away him. Reborn slightly frowned, the fedora covering his dark eyes. Who did Luce think she was fooling?

"Don't do this Luce. Both of us know that you're hiding something from me." Reborn stated in a serious tone. "What's wrong?" He crossed his arm, waiting for her reply. Luce's expression turned pensive, her eyes still looking away from him.

"Luce." Reborn said. In a gentle way, he grabbed her by both shoulders, his eyes peering into hers. She sighed softly, glancing back at him. "I guess I can't hide anything from you." she commented, with a small smile. She moved closer to Reborn, locking him in an embrace. Reborn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer towards him. "I had the most terrible of visions." she uttered in one of the most saddest tone he has ever heard her talk.

Reborn was a loss of what to do. Just what was it that had her so upset and scared? He knew he couldn't do anything. He couldn't make the vision go away or dismiss it as nothing. Reborn just held her tighter, slowly inching closer to plant a kiss on Luce's forehead. "It'll be ok." he said in almost in a whisper.

And he hoped with all his might that, that was the case.


End file.
